Various types of devices are presently in use to sense and control the movement of cursors, pointers and other objects on computer screens, both in games and application software. These sensing and control devices include various forms of joystick, mouse and trackball devices. Such devices provide a simulated movement on the screen in response to a relative change in the position of parts on the device, for example, movement of a ball in a mouse or trackball.
The present invention is related to devices providing orientation-operated computer cursor sensing and control in which the devices include a hand-held housing that carries an orientation maintaining member. The orientation maintaining member will tend to maintain its absolute orientation relative to a gravitational frame of reference when the housing is rotated or tilted into varying orientations. Relative rotation of the housing and orientation maintaining member is detected such as by encoders that generate input information for the associated computer in response to said rotation.
The inventive device provides raw signal information based upon the pressure developed on the sensing resistive elements that is processed and combined by suitable circuitry for communication to the computer or control console. Thereafter, the signals are processed by software in the computer driver, and then used to provide input to other software programs, as is well known in the art.
Various complex control devices have recently been proposed particularly for use in more complex screen displays such as virtual reality systems. Most of these devices rely on relatively complicated sensor arrangements and many employ complex triangulation methods to locate the operated part within a limited field. These devices include mercury type contact switches that are responsive to gravitational orientation.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,265 discloses a cursor control device including spheres mounted in gimbal-like arrangement to provide orientation information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,445 discloses a trackball sensor. U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,120 discloses an orientation sensor wherein the control response is provided by the position of light sources relative to a transparent fluid in a container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,011 discloses a prior art type of joystick device which include tilt switches adapted to detect movement of the joystick in various orientations.
The present invention relates to relatively simplified sensing and control devices; the devices are hand-held enabling a user or operator to freely manipulate a device that is sensitive to gravitational orientation. More particularly, the invention pertains to such gravity sensitive devices that provide information based upon the response of pressure sensitive resistive elements. Pressure on the resistive elements is effected by relative movement of an associated moveable body. The inventive devices are used for cursor or pointer control, sensing and/or tracking on visual displays, control input for games, and are useful such as for interactive television and computer systems, and for visual tracking control in virtual reality systems.
Certain types of pressure sensitive resistors are known, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,541,570 and 5,302,936 disclose such resistors.
The software and electronic circuitry including the programming, encoders, and decoders used in connection with the present invention are well known in the art from many sources, and need not be explained in detail. Note, for example the above cited U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,980.